rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 35
'Lov na netvora' Hnala se za ním na svém bílém tygrovi a větve rvaly její šat i vlasy, až od nich měla i ruce a tvář ošlehané do krve. Jeho stopu nebylo těžké sledovat... hořela zeleným plamenem, dokonce i v místech, kde překročil mělkou zátočinu a řeku. Plála nepřirozeným ohněm felové magie, který nezhasila ani voda. To na ní ale zdaleka nebylo nejděsivější... už to nebyla stopa elfa. Stopy kopyt...? Sehnutá do strany z Ash'alahova sedla visela očima na stopě démona. Protože tím se Zrádce stal. Zahlédla ho ve vřavě poslední bitvy, kterou nakonec prohrál, když treanti, obři a Malfurionovy jednotky zničili i druhou základnu nág. Pokusil se vytratit, krýt svůj ústup několika myrmidony, ale poradila si s nimi i jeho lstí. Nemohla ho nechat utéci. To, že byl na svobodě, bylo její dílo. A už začínala vidět, že udělala osudnou chybu. Vypadal jinak, než tehdy v doupatech, kdy ho pustila na svobodu, zoufalá v předvečer bitvy proti Plamenné Legii. Během boje tetování lovce démonů žhnula zeleným světlem, ze zad mu vystupovala mohutná blanitá křídla a na čele vyrostl pár zahnutých rohů. Stal se tím, proti čemu kdysi společně bojovali. Ještě chvíli a bude na pobřeží. Musí ho dostihnout, než nastoupí na loď, kterou tam určitě nechal. Možná si už je vědom, že mu je v patách. Začala šeptat prosby k Elune o sílu do nadcházejícího střetu. Konečně se křoví a stromy džungle rozestoupily a tygr měkce doskočil do písku a chaluh pláže! Vzápětí na ni i Ash'alaha dopadly sítě, několik myrmidonů s trojzubci a harpunami se k ní vrhlo, aby je oba dorazili. Mezi jejich sykotem zaslechla jeho hlas, překvapený a zoufalý. Alespoň ten zněl stejně jako kdysi. "Zadržte! Tyrande?! Tyrande!" Neodolal a vrátil se blíž od břehu, u kterého viděla kotvit malý člun s jedinou plachtou. Tvář s očima zakrytýma černou páskou byla otočená k ní, čelo a obočí zamračené. "Tyrande! Co tu děláš? Tahle bitva se tě netýká, tohle je mezi mnou a Maiev!" "Mýlila jsem se, když jsem věřila, že tvé propuštění nám v něčem pomůže, Illidane, teď to vidím. Stal se z tebe netvor!" zoufale se snažila dýkou vysvobodit z těžkých sítí, které se pokoušel svými drápy rozervat i její tygr. "Netvor," zůstal stát na místě a s bolestí naklonil hlavu na stranu, jako by se skrze pásku zadíval na své planoucí stopy v písku, na svou ruku s drápy, na svá kopyta. Pak opět zvedl tvář. "Tak mne vidíš? To je to, co si o mně myslíš? Netvor... Odjakživa mi na tobě záleželo, Tyrande. Nechtěl jsem nikdy víc, než ti dokázat, že jsem tě hoden... svou cenu... svou moc!" jak hovořil, zaťal ruku v pěst a mávl jí. Jeho pohyb doprovázelo rozprostření obrovských netopýřích křídel. Chvíli ho pozorovala rozšířenýma očima. Jestli jí zkoušel nahnat hrůzu nebo vzbudit obdiv, selhal v obojím. "Surová moc nikdy nenahradí skutečnou vnitřní sílu, Illidane! Proto jsem dala přednost tvému bratrovi před tebou," řekla napůl rozhněvaně a napůl lítostivě. Soucit. Jistě, přesně to od ní chtěl a potřeboval. Odfrkl si a zabořil jedno kopyto do písku, jako by ze sebe chtěl dostat hněv a frustraci. Odvrátil se k odchodu, ale ještě se ohlédl. "A stále mne odmítáš vidět takového, jaký doopravdy jsem. Věříš, že jsem padouch, ničema a tvůj nepřítel. Brzy pochopíš, že stojíme proti stejnému nepříteli. Na jedné straně!" thumb|left|700px "Vzdej se. Brzy tu budou ostatní. Lov skončil, Illidane," odvětila nezlomně, jako by právě netrčela v jeho síti na dosah zbraní, co ji mohly v okamžiku zabít. "Nezdá se mi, že jsi v pozici, kdy by sis mohla diktovat podmínky, má malá kněžko," přes jeho rty prolétl náznak hořkého úsměvu, pak kývl na myrmidony, kteří ji stále drželi v šachu. Jeden z nich sklonil harpunu k tygrově šíji. Ash'alah zařval a vycenil zuby, pokusil se po něm seknout packou a elfka měla co dělat, aby ho ztišila a nenabodli se na trojzubce sami, vinou tygrových pokusů o osvobození. "Škoda, žes nedokázala spatřit věci po mém. Teď ty i celý svět poznáte, čeho všeho jsem schopen. Ash Karath!" otočil se, a tak jeho tvář těsně minula letící dýka. Pobaveně uhnul další. A další. "Maiev. Některá elfka prostě nepochopí odmítnutí," pokrčil svalnatými rameny a mrštil proti skupině kaldoreiských bojovnic blížících se lesem k pobřeží, výboj temné energie, který neomylně našel zraněnou a nepříčetnou Dozorkyni v soví masce. Maiev, již tak vyčerpaná z předchozích bitev a pronásledování, vykřikla, její kůži na okamžik prosvítily palčivé plameny, kterými se vzňala mana v jejím těle. V bolestech zastavila svůj postup a klesla k zemi, vzápětí se u ní zastavil druid Malfurion, aby jí pomohl. Jeho přítomnost půldémona na pláži překvapila. "Bratře? Co zde děláš?!" "Přišel jsem tě zastavit, Illidane. Chtěli tě popravit... a tys chtěl šanci dokázat, že nesloužíš démonům. Nechal jsem tě jít. Místo vykázání jsem tě měl vrátit do tvé klece, dokud jsem měl šanci... byl jsem zatraceně slabý, tenkrát," druid pomohl Dozorkyni vstát, "ale více ne." "Odpřísáhl jsem poslušnost novému pánovi, bratře. Mám v jeho službách vykonat důležitý úkol. Je mi líto, ale nemohu tě nechat stát mi v cestě," zamířil dalším kouzlem na Malfuriona. V tu chvíli se kněžce podařilo konečně osvobodit ze sítě a se jménem Bohyně na rtech na Illidanovu a svou pozici seslala mocné kouzlo. Jako by z oblohy pršely samotné hvězdy v celých vlnách a každá našla svůj cíl. Myrmidoni a ostatní nágy padli mrtví k zemi, ale Illidanovi se podařilo opět vyklouznout. Když se konečně dostali na pobřeží, viděli ho, jak napíná plachty a v doprovodu dalších nág odplouvá na východní moře. Maiev se přísně zadívala na zbylé dva velitele nočních elfů, zatímco druid Malfurion utěšoval rozhněvanou kněžku. "Ano. J''e to tvá vina''," neodpustila si. thumb|left|700px "Nepřizpůsobivý." Zatnul prsty do skály a přitáhl se za pomoci rukou výš. "Netrpělivý." Zapřel se nohama o téměř kolmou skalní stěnu a vytáhl se o další kus výše. Měl na sobě sice jen lehkou zbroj bojového mága, ale i tak by bylo bývalo lepší šplhat bez ní. Jenže to by nesměl být... "Paličatý." Zaskřípal zuby a další část výstupu překonal až příliš odvážným skokem. Na poslední chvíli se zachytil prsty o kraj skály, který se ovšem oddrolil a neudržel ho. Vzápětí padal ze skalní jehly dolů do závratných hlubin hvozdu, nad které se zvedala, a marně se snažil zachytit nějakého výčnělku či kleče. "Hazardér!" vykřikl rozhořčeně, pak stiskl rty a z jeho rozpažených rukou vylétla téměř neviditelná arkánní síť vzdušných pout, jaká jeho jednotka používala k znehybnění nepřátelských letců. Kouzlo se ovinulo kolem skály a vytáhlo ho zpět jako pavučina pavouka, kterého jste zkusili sfouknout ze stolu. Chvíli visel nad volným prostorem za jedno zápěstí a kýval nohama, díval se tam dolů. "Netaktní. Nediskrétní. Neústupný. Nepoučitelný. Nepoužitelný mimo bojové akce." Zvedl druhou ruku a chopil se magického provazu, pak se rozhoupal víc a opět se přitiskl ke skále. "Drzý." Po čele mu stékaly kapky potu, jak šplhal paličatě dál nahoru. Jako by zešílel, nebo jako vlk, když je na stopě zraněné zvěře. Nemohl přestat. Nucenou transmutací nechal na svých prstech vyrůst drápy, šplhalo se tak mnohem lépe. "Užvaněný," procedil skrze zuby a přetáhl se přes římsu, pak vyčerpaně dopadl na vrcholek skály a vydýchával se. Zadíval se na jasnou oblohu a zaclonil si rukou oči proti polednímu slunci, které zde zářilo plnou silou. Ve stínech Silverpine skoro zapomněli, jak takové slunce vypadá. Tím pohybem si z hlavy shodil okřídlenou helmu. Její odlesk přilákal blíž rudého dragonhawka, který kroužil vysoko nad skálou v zmenšujících se kruzích a naprosto nechápal počínání svého pána. Zvíře se sneslo k němu, jako by se ujišťovalo, že je vpořádku, jeho pán ale máchl rukou, jako by Fawkese chtěl zahnat. "Budou mi za trest dávat samostatné hlídky a nenechají mne velet, ale hodnost kapitána mi nevezmou, že? Kdy začnu pít krev i tobě?" Dragonhawk se nedal jen tak odradit, začal ho zobákem zkoušet posouvat po vrcholku skalní jehly. Elf se nakonec posadil, vzal helmu do ruky a vstal. Rozkročil se a přehlédl krajinu, kde měl dnes hlídkovat. Sám. Jak jinak. Tady nahoře neplatily ničí zákony, jen ty jeho. "Mám to. Budu se jmenovat Skywrath." thumb|left|664px O pár hodin později, když za počínajícího soumraku Fawkesovi vysvětlil, že zatoulaní vesničané se neloví, a že má vrátit obě půlky toho bandity tam, kde je vzal, spolu znovu kroužili nad lesy Silverpine. Něco se dělo, zvířata u jezera byla neklidná a nemrtví opustili tu část ruin Dalaranu, kterou jim Garithos ještě nedokázal vzít. Jenže tam měl hlídat další dračí jezdec, jemu přidělili jiný úsek. Zatraceně nudný úsek, jak se ujistil pohledem na stezku lesní zvěře. Nebo počkat, že by...? No vážně, maskující se zvědi, pohybující se směrem k poslední známé pozici Prince a jeho družiny? Zachrání mu život! "Vzdušný úder," zamumlal dragonhawkovi u hlavy a stiskl ho stehny tak, aby ho navedl téměř kolmo mezi stromy na záda těch kradmě se pohybujících špehů. O dalších pár okamžiků později už proklínal den, kdy se narodil. Ta ozbrojenější bytost se širokými chrániči ramen, kterou si vybral k útoku jako první, zmizela, než ji spolu s Fawkesem stačili srazit k zemi. Druhá ho oslepila proudem světla a zatímco se snažil zabrzdit zvíře a vymanévrovat se mezi kmeny borovic, jeho první cíl mu náhle stanul v cestě a srazil ho ze sedla jednou ranou nějakou kovovou obručí. Teleportující se zvědové?! Do pekla! Vzápětí mu klečela na zádech a tiskla obličej do mechu a hlíny. "Zadrž, Sestro, toť není nemrtvý!" zazněl ženský hlas hovořící elfštinou se zvláštním přízvukem. Moc víc toho neslyšel, protože se pokoušel ze sebe setřást svou kořist, ze které se tak rychle stal predátor. "Pravdu díš, však útok jeho podlý byl a nečestný. Raději ho na životě zkrátím." Vztekle udeřil pěstmi do země, zapřel se a zvedl se z ní i s bytostí na zádech. Dva ženské hlasy! A něco jako rys, jen hlubší tón? Ozval se i Fawkesův zuřivý skřek, jak se rozhodl bránit svého pána. "To se dosti ukvapené zdá... oh, co bytost ta jest za-" Vael'thas konečně vykašlal muchomůrku i mech: "Mohli bychom si promluvit jako civilizovaní zabijáci a povraždit se až pak?" zachrčel thalassijsky. "Elf? Řeč jeho nevábně podivná jest," sevření na jeho zádech povolilo a on se konečně otočil, aby si elfky prohlédl. Musel polknout, aby zaplašil paniku. Byly... obrovské. A modré. Ale nebyly to trolky, ne, neměly kly a z nosu jim netrčely kosti. Zato měly podivný vkus, jedna měla zelenou a druhá modrou rtěnku. Pomalu hvízdnul a ta s odhalenou tváří zvedla modré obočí. "Fawkesi, stůj," zvedl ruku a dragonhawk se zastavil ve svém útoku, mával křídly a držel se na místě nedaleko té, která patrně skrývala nějakou deformaci nebo jizvu, protože měla na hlavě cosi, co připomínalo masku sovy. Druhá zareagovala tím, že k sobě přivolala tu největší kočkovitou šelmu, co kdy viděl. Bílý tygr s tmavými pruhy se posadil vedle své paní a párkrát sevřel a rozevřel tlapu s drápy, jako by ho lákal třepetající se Fawkesův ohon ve vzduchu nad ním. "Jeden špatný pohyb zkus... a Stínový půlměsíc i Ash'alah okusí tvé krve," řekla Soví Maska tónem, který patrně měl mrazit krev v žilách jejích obětí. Jenže jeho nevyděsila, měl za sebou vyrůstání s Hirou Snodawn. "Elfky?" podivil se a držel ruce tak, aby na ně viděly, vyšvihl se zpět na nohy. Jestli budou potíže, tamhle tu promění v blok ledu a druhou na ovci. Ony ovšem nemohly tušit, že je mágem. Nechal je věřit, že kopí, co upustil při svém pádu, je jeho jediná zbraň. Pohlédly jedna na druhou. "Shan'do děl, že zde říše elfů a lidí byla, leč ji smetla Pohroma v prach," řekla Soví Maska. "Někteří z nich ale dál bojují. Lidé stáli po našem boku na Hyjal a já uctím dluh v krvi. Čepel skloň, Sestro. Není třeba se báti," Tygří Paní byla rozhodně sympatičtější, ano! "Není nutno? Což nemůže být lapka jako jiní? A jistě zde není sám. Navíc Shan'do děl na úkol se soustřediti. Démon čeká..." "Démon?" Vael'thas těkal očima od jedné k druhé. "Kde jste se tu vzaly? Nemáte být v Kalimdoru a objímat stromy?" Soví Maska zmlkla a učinila jeho směrem varovné gesto. Tygří Paní se lehce poklonila. "Ty jistě k zástupu těch, co před věky následovali Dath'Remara patříš. Elune s tebou, mladý elfí bojovníku. Zdejší kraj znáš lépe, než my. Jsme na stopě démona, který uprchl z Kalimdoru." thumb|left|698px Pomalu si na ten divný přízvuk zvykal. Bylo to jako číst ty nejstarší knihy, co měl otec v knihovně. Nebo hůř, jako mluvit s nejstaršími elfy v Silvermoon, než udeřila Pohroma. "Dath'Remar? Jistě, vlastně nás vede jeho pra-pravnuk. Princ Kael'thas Sunstrider." Obě elfky se znovu podívaly jedna na druhou. "Démona jsi zde neviděl? Lovíme ho již drahnou dobu." "No... mezi nemrtvými jsou Páni děsu a velí jim. Křídla, rohy, kopyta? Ale o těch by vám asi více řekl Princ a magistři. Mě totiž nenechají hlídat u nemrtvých, prý to umím s živými." Pokud je dřív neroztrhá Fawkes, dodal v duchu. "Umm, povozil bych vás v jeho sedle, ale... Fawkes není pro dámy vaší váh... vážnosti a velikosti," rychle se opravil a zazubil. Obě na něj na okamžik upřely zářící oči plné pohrdání. "Urození vskutku dosáhli po odchodu za moře rozkvětu," poznamenala Soví Maska sarkasticky a druhá se na ni trochu zamračila. Pak se usmála na Vaela. "Nuže, dítě Slunce, dovedeš nás ke svému Princi?" "Ah. Jasně! Není problém!" dal se do pohybu a zvedl své kopí. "Poznáte ho, kolem hlavy mu létají takové zelené koul... sféry. Začalo to být docela in a spousta mágů to napodobuje. Létající kameny, krystaly, poletující ampule... kdo by to nenosil kolem hlavy, aby dokázal, že je mistrem očarování, aniž by se na levitaci soustředil?" "...in," zopakovala ta bez masky zamyšleně, rozhlédla se hvozdem a vykročila směrem, který ukázal. Pískl na Fawkese, aby je následoval. Překvapilo ho, že i při své velikosti se pohybují divočinou neslyšně. Chvílemi dokonce jako by se ztratily ve stínech. Hm. Tohle by mu trpaslíci, co znával v Dalaranu a Hinterlands, neuvěřili. Konečně elfka, o které by i oni řekli "kus". Protože těch dvou byl... pořádný kus! Kráčel za Soví Maskou a nenápadně se stavěl na špičky a poměřoval výšku její hlavy se svou. Náhle se otočila. Odkašlal si a skryl ruce za zády. "Jdi tak, ať na tebe vidím," řekla, jako by neměla smysl pro humor. Pokrčil rameny a poslechl ji, pak gestem poslal Fawkese směrem k princovu ležení napřed. "Ah, hade, upozornil jsi na nás?" zasyčela a ucítil, jak ho něco tlačí do zad. "Zatím s nimi nemáme sporu, Maiev, zkus to tak nechat," otočila se Tygří Paní. "Maiev," zopakoval pobaveně a ona do něj znovu zezadu strčila, aby se hnul. "Já jsem Tyrande Whisperwind, kněžka Elune. Můj tygr je Ash'alah. A ty jméno máš, mladý elfe?" optala se opět Tygří Paní. "Vael'thas Snow-... Skywrath, kapitán letců. Omlouvám se za své způsoby, dámy." "A kde máš jednotku, kapitáne?" odfrkla si Maiev. "Všichni padli v boji proti Pohromě," odpověděl chladně a ani se na ni neohlédl. Ta první, Tyrande, se zastavila a otočila. "Je mi líto tvého lidu, mladý elfe. Je dobré vidět, že tě smutek a hněv nezlomily." Trochu se zarazil a rozpačitě se jí poklonil. "Vida, přeci jen pobral nějaké elfí mravy," poznamenala Maiev za jeho zády. "A co tedy dělá kapitán bez jednotky sám v lese? Útočí zezadu na poutníky?" Tak teď už se otočil a věnoval jí ošklivý pohled. Tedy, jejím ňadrům, protože tam někam jí sahal, i když se postavil na špičky. "Snažím se zachránit alespoň jeden život denně. Obvykle svůj vlastní." Tyrande se nahlas rozesmála právě ve chvíli, kdy si jich všimla hlídka, přilákaná jeho dragonhawkem. "Cizinci, můj lorde! Nevypadají nemrtvě, ale uh... a mají kapitána Snowdawn!" "Vše je vpořádku! Jsou to elfové!" zavolal Vael'thas na elfí šermíře, kteří se kolem nich shlukli s tasenými čepelemi. V dálce se kolem alianční karavany pohybovala skupina mágů a nakládala něco na vůz. "Jak jsem řekl, Prince si nespletete. Stačí hledat tři levitující zelené orby a máte ho," dvorně se usmál na elfky, "vlastně jsem těm koulím vymyslel jména, ale zatím se neujaly. Ještě na tom zapracuji," dodal tišším hlasem. Princ Sunstrider se už ale blížil sám, zaujat rozruchem na pokraji tábora. Z jeho držení těla i chůze bylo jasné, kým je, i kdyby nebylo jeho zelených sfér, královského roucha a zlatých vlasů. "Quas, Wex... a kam se zatoulala ta třetí potvůrka?" Vael'thas hledal prstem ve vzduchu třetí sféru, až ho Maiev popadla za ruku a varovně na něj zavrčela, ať si dá pozor na své způsoby. "Exort," pípl ublíženě. "Kaldorei? Ishnu-alah, noční elfky, jsem Princ Kael'thas. Musím připustit, že mne překvapuje vidět zde váš druh. Ale ať zde jste v jakékoli záležitosti, obávám se, že v této proklaté zemi najdete jen smrt a stíny." thumb|left|700px Pokračovat ve čtení... Darnassian Tor ilisar'thera'nal! (střez se nás, nepříteli) Ana'duna thera! (pomsta bude naše) Endu'di Rifa! (zabijte znesvětitele) Fandu-dath-belore? (kdo tam?) Ana'doreini talah! (za přežití přírody xD) Ash Karath! (udělej to) Ishnu-alah. (přeji ti štěstí = pozdrav) Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu